The Wanderer
by Divine Nexus
Summary: Fairy Tail is on the verge of destruction. Grimoire Heart is tearing them apart on Tenrou Island, and the Council is preparing to fire Etherion. One man has a plan that could save them all, but he will need help. Sorry for bad summary. Features OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I sure wish I did.**

A tall, blond man walked slowy through a scorching desert. The sand stretched far beyond the horizon, civilisation nowhere in sight. It was going to be dark soon. It got very cold at night, he figured he should set up camp soon.

Laxus sighed. He had a received a letter a few days ago, asking him to travel to the desert.

'Great, the desert. No specific directions, it just said go to the desert. Why didn't I think this through first', thought Laxus.

He checked his bag. There was no food or water left.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Laxus. He could have sworn he had brought more supplies than that. He wandered around for another hour, until it had become quite dark. He spotted a light in the distance, and stumbled towards it.

There was a person sitting next to the fire, staring at it. The person wore a black cloak, a black hood and covered the lower half of his face with a black scarf. Laxus figured the person looked more like a man than a woman, so he assumed it was a man.

"...hello, Laxus", the person spoke, without looking away from the fire.

'Definitely a man', Laxus thought.

"Are you the one who sent me the letter? Because if you are, why the _**HELL **_didn't you give me directions?"

The cloaked man looked up at Laxus. He could see now that the man was blind. "I trusted you would be able to find me".

'That voice...', thought Laxus. Very Familiar.

"Errantes, is that you"?

"I'm glad to see you recognise my voice, I was going to sit here until you got it as a test of your intelligence. Nice to know they didn't promote you to S-Class based on strength alone.

Laxus was confused,"How did you know I was promoted"?

"I keep tabs on Fairy Tail, besides, words of powerful mages spread across the land like wildfire", answered Errantes.

"Oh, right", said Laxus,"I suppose you've also heard about my excommunication then"?

"Oh yes, I heard you tried to destroy Magnolia".

"It was...a misunderstanding".

"Sure, you keep believing that"

"So, what did you want to see me about Errantes",asked Laxus

"I need your help, Fairy Tail is in grave danger, and you're going to help me save their lives".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the series belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she watched Natsu, Gray and Elfman rush out the door. They wouldn't stop doing missions, and nobody, not even Natsu, asked her to go with them. They weren't the only ones, <em>everybody<em> in the Guild seemed absolutely obsessed with doing as many missions as possible.

"Lucy-san, why is everybody doing so many missions?" Lucy looked down next to her see Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer, standing next to her. She was holding Charle in her arms.

"I don't know Wendy", she answered,"But I've never seen the others like this before".

She looked around. Wakaba was talking to Macao about something inappropriate, Erza was sparring with Pantherlily, and Wendy and Lissana were sitting nearby discussion Charle's ability to see the future. She decided to ask Mirajane what was going on.

"Mira-san, why is everbody doing so many jobs?"

Mirajane looked away from serving Nab a drink, and said, "You'll see tomorrow".

Lucy, with a sigh of frustration, left the Guild and went home.

* * *

><p>'Now this is what I need, a hot shower', thought Lucy, as the hot water poured over her.<p>

"This is a nice place you've got here"

"I know, right",said Lucy. 'Wait a minute',she thought.

Lucy turned around, and almost screamed when she saw her fellow guildmember, Cana Alberona, sitting in her bathtub.

"Hey Lucy, have you got any booze?",asked Cana.

"N-no",stuttered Lucy," How and why are you in my house?

"...I'm thinking of leaving the guild".

* * *

><p>Lucy stared in awe at the crowd around her. Master Makarov was making a special announcement today, and it appeared every member of Fairy Tail had gathered to hear it.<p>

'I wonder what it's about', Lucy thought.

The curtain moved back revealing Makarov and Fairy Tail's current three S-Class Mages Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive, and Mirajane, who was presumably being counted as S-Class again after she regained her powers.

"It is that time of year again, the day where we announce the S-Class Trial Examinees!"

"What? S-Class Trial?", Lucy asked out loud.

"That's right, they do this every year at this time".

Lucy turned around to see Gray, the first person to give her a proper answer in quite awhile.

"Everyone wants a chance to participate in the Trial, so around this time of year everyone does a lot of jobs".

"Oh, I see. Thanks Gray, no one else has been giving me any answers".

"No problem., Oh hey, Juvia, are you ok? You're looking kinda red there".

Lucy, turning around once again, came face to face with Juvia Loxar, who was seething with rage.

"Juvia_ knew_ you were trying to steal Gray-sama away from her!", said Juvia, barely being able to refrain from screaming.

"No", said Lucy,"You've got it all wrong. Gray is just a friend".

**"Everyone be quiet" **Makarov bellowed. Everyone calmed down and payed attention. "I will now anounce the names of those competing in the Trial. Those competing are as follows. Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Elfman, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levy MacGarden and Mest Gryder.

All those who had their names announced were ecstatic, except for Mest, who just stood there, showing no emotion whatsoever. And Cana, who just had a sullen expression.

"The trial will begin in exactly one week. You will use this time to choose your partners. Good luck, make sure you choose someone who will have your back".


End file.
